


i've never liked goodbyes

by MostlyFandomTrash



Series: various five+one prompts for ships/fandoms [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Original Work, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Goodbyes, Major Original Character(s), but the last one is angst and i don't like it, but this is over 2000 words and i wrote most of it today, listen it starts out as fluff, so I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/pseuds/MostlyFandomTrash
Summary: martha kyle-wayne has never liked saying goodbye, not to her./alternately titled: the five times martha got to say goodbye, and the one time she didn't.





	i've never liked goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canarywest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarywest/gifts).



**i've never liked goodbyes** **_(alternatively, five times martha got to say goodbye and the one time she didn't)_ **

 

/

(one)

 

The hand on her forearm was strong, but the girl still managed to pry herself out of her youngest older brother's grip and dart away from the jet. “Martha!”

 

“Give me a sec, Damian!” Martha had skidded to a stop about thirty feet away from the jet, and she turned from the way her brother's eye bore into the back of her head. She dug her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through her contacts for a few moments, before she finally found the one she was looking for;  _ N. West-Allen _ .

 

The voice on the other side of the line was groggy (it was almost four in the morning, it should be). “Hello?”

 

“Hey Nora.” There was a short pause from her best friend, and then she was as alert as if she was on a patrol.

 

“Mar? What's up? Are you oka-”

 

“I'm fine. Just calling to tell you that Mom and Dad are making us go a trip for a few days.”

 

“Oh. . .” Martha listened to the other girl yawn, and a small smile flitted across her face. “Well, have fun. I'm sure Dad and Uncle Cisco can look after Gotham while you guys are away.”

 

She laughed slightly and shook her head, even though Nora couldn't see her. “No, no. Jason didn't want to come, so I think we'll be good.”

 

“With just Jason?”

 

“Darling, have you met my brother? He's insane.” Faintly, she heard Damian yell at her to ‘hurry the hell up and stop talking to her girlfriend’ and get on the plane. “I have to go, Dami won't shut up. Bye, I love you!”

 

She hung up before Nora could process what she had said and rushed back to the plane, punching Damian in the air as she passed him. “She's not my girlfriend.”

 

The darker of the siblings merely gave his little sister a grin as she sat down next to her twin. “Not yet, you mean.”

 

“Shut up!”

  
  


/

(two)

 

The brief flashes of purple and orange lightning the Martha saw out the corner of her eye did, at least, comfort her slightly. Of course, it couldn't last very long - the pair of goons in front of her were still advancing.

 

“Come on, kitty. Where's the big bad Bat? We know you know.”

 

“My name isn't kitty, it's Stray, and I haven't seen Batman today. Sorry. . . maybe he went on vacation?” She knew for a fact that her father had went on vacation, and had left his kids in charge of the city's protection (honestly, what was he thinking?). “Honestly, can't a man take a break once in a while? So inconsiderate.”

 

The two men looked at each other, and she took use of their distraction to duck between them and use her graphing rope to tie them together. Reaching up to her ear as she made sure they were sufficiently tied up, she tapped a button on her com, causing it to spark to life. “I'm all done here, how are you guys doing?”

 

“We're getting there, Stray. Give us a second.” The voice that greeted her was the one she expected, but not the one she wanted to hear. There was the muffled sound of someone yelling from the section above her and she stepped out of the way as another one of the goons fell through it. “And, we're done.”

 

Looking up, Martha caught sight of the twins looking down at her. Giving them a slight wave, she stretched her arms above her head and almost missed it when Nora called out “behind you!” Stray spun and ducked so quickly the man had no time to react as the claws embedded on her fingertips cut him across the legs and she elbowed him in the head as he fell down, successfully knocking him unconscious. Her eyes went back to her companions and she smiled. “So, Gotham or Central?”

 

“Well,” Don said as he jumped from one floor to the next and linked his arms behind his head. “Well, since they were looking for Batman, I'd say they should go to Gotham.”

 

“Yeah?” Nora added, raising an eyebrow at her brother from behind the purplish mask that covered her eyes. “But if we take them to Central, then they'll have a hard time finding Batman at all.”

 

“Nor-”

 

“We have code names for a reason, Hurricane.”

 

The boy rolled his eyes and, when he used the right name, he put far too much emphasis on it. “ _ Twister _ , if they're Gothamites, they should go to GCPD.”

 

“Yeah, because Commissioner Gordon is obviously capable of keeping people locked up.” Martha commented lightly, though both the twins knew she didn't mean it lightly. “We'll take them to Central. I have to tell Nightwing where I'm headed, so I'll meet you there.”

 

Twister smiled slightly and waved. “See ya.”

 

“See ya in Central!”

  
  


/

(three)

 

“If you don't get me out of this stupid gala this instant, I swear to God I'll never patrol with you again.” Martha hissed into the speaker of her phone, her voice only just loud enough to hear. “And this time, I mean it.”

 

The sound of Nora Dawn's laugh filled her earbuds and she leaned against the corner wall while waiting for a response. “ _ You know I'm not at the gala, Mar. But I would if I could, of course _ .”

 

The Wayne girl gave a small groan and a loud sigh (there were a few muffled giggles from her friend in response). “Next time, I'm dragging you along with me. If Damian is allowed to bring Jon Kent to these things, I'm allowed to bring you.”

 

“ _ It's a date, my friend _ .”

 

“A date, you say?” Even thought she couldn't be seen by Nora, Martha's eyebrows shot upwards.

 

“ _ I mean- _ ” Martha heard her best friend get cut off by a deeper and more tired sounding voice (she almost immediately places it as Barry Allen). “ _ Nora West-Allen, if you don't go to sleep right now I'm cutting off your Gotham trips for a week _ .”

 

“I think you should go to bed before your me privileges get taken away, Nora Dawn. I'll call you tomorrow.” (She has to stop herself from adding  _ 'I love you’ _ to the back of her sentence.)

 

“ _ Yeah, probably. Have fun at the gala, Martha _ .”

 

“Unlikely. . . Bye, sweet dreams.”

 

“Bye-bye!.”

  
  


/

(four)

 

Maybe if she didn't open her eyes, then Nora wouldn't stop trying to wake her. The taller girl was peppering her shorter girlfriend's face with small kisses in an attempt to get her to wake up. “Martha Rose, I can see you smiling, so get up before I leave without you.”

 

“Oh no, I do believe the only way to wake a Sleeping Beauty is with True Love's Kiss.” Martha slipped one of her eyes opened and tapped a finger against her lips. “So, kiss away, Princess Charming.”

 

Rolling her eyes fondly, Nora leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against the other girl's lips. “First of all, I'd be Princess Phillip in this situation. Second of all, get up before you make us late to your own birthday party.”

 

“Who cares if  _ I'm _ late to  _ my  _ party? It's always good to be fashionably late to your own party, besides.”

 

“I care. Does that make a difference?”

 

“Not much of one.” The Wayne teased softly, reaching up lazily to tap her finger against her girlfriend's nose.

 

“You, my dear, are impossible. I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes.” Nora presses a kiss to her forehead and starts towards the bedroom door.

 

“See you in five, love.”

 

“See you in five, Martha.”

  
  


/

(five)

 

The good news is that she's getting  _ married _ in a month.

 

The bad news? She's getting married in a  _ month _ .

 

Martha Rose Kyle-Wayne is  _ not  _ freaking out. Not at all. She's only about to call Jason or Tim or Damian or maybe even Dick and rant for at least two hours about how she has no idea what to do about her dress or which one of them she's going dance with first, or if she's even going to dance with any of them at all or-

 

“Martha, sweetheart?”

 

Her gaze snaps upwards from her phone's contact list where her fingers had been hovering over Jason and Tim's contact names ( _Favorite Brother #1_ and _Favorite Brother_ _#2_ ) to blink at her fiance ( _her_ _fiance_ , she thinks almost giddily). “Yeah? What's up?”

 

“You okay in here?”

 

She gives a small nod. “Yeah, I was just gonna call one of my brothers and talk to them. . . or maybe I should call Jon since he won't be bias. . . I think.”

 

Nora laughs and drops onto the living room couch next to her, reaching up to run a hand through Martha's hair softly. “What were you gonna talk about?”

 

“Which one of them I'm dancing with first at the wedding reception.”

 

“Dance with Jon first, he's not a brother so it doesn't count.”

 

It's Martha's turn to laugh, and she leans up to peck the other girl's lips. “I knew there was a reason I liked you so much.”

 

“And here I thought it was because of how pretty I am.”

 

“Oh, it is.”

 

A small laugh. “I'll let you call your brothers. Do you want me to run and get some Chinese food?”

 

“Yes, please, you absolute goddess.”

 

“It's good that we can talk about you like that, Mar. Be right back.”

 

“Bye.” Martha calls as the door shuts, and finally scrolls down and presses Jon's contact name ( _ The Better Superboy _ ) and taps the call button. “Hey, Jon! You wouldn't happen to want to dance with me at my reception before all my brothers, would you?”

 

“ _ Why is that even a question, Martha? _ ”

  
  


/

(+ one)

 

It was an odd sort of feeling, standing on the roof of the Wayne Enterprises headquarters without either of the twins by her side. She knows why Don isn't there (the older man can barely stand to look Martha in the eye anymore, not after what happened to his sister at her hands), and she knows why Nora isn't there either (she doesn't want to think about that part). 

 

The vigilante barely moves when a larger body drops onto the edge of the building next to her, both their legs swinging over the side. The second oldest of all her brothers doesn't speak for the longest time, letting her settle in his presence before opening his mouth. “Hey, little sister.”

 

“Jason.” Martha greets, her voice softer than it would normal be this high above the streets of their city. “Am I really that predictable?”

 

The Red Hood just laughs and lets his arm settle over the girl's shoulders. After a moment, he quiets and turns his head to look at her. “Are you okay, Martha?”

 

“My wife died less than a month ago and you're asking me if I'm  _ okay _ ? Honestly, Jason.” Her tone is slightly playful, but it's always been slightly playful with him. He knows what she means, he always has. “I thought you, of all people, would know better than that.”

 

“Sorry, doll, my mistake.” Jason's tone lifts to match her own minimally playful one and she leans against him after a few seconds of neither of saying a word.

 

“Do you think-”

 

“Whatever you're about to say, my answer is no.”

 

“How do you know you're going to say no?”

 

“Because, my dear sister, I know you and I know that whatever spur of the moment idea you're having right now won't bring Nora back and we both know it.”

 

Martha's breath catches slightly and she turns her head to bury it against his side. “I miss her, Jase. I miss her so fucking much that it hurts, it physically hurts.”

 

“I know, doll. But it'll get better, like when Bruce lost Selina, it'll get better. Trust me, okay?”

 

The dark haired girl picks up her head to look at her second oldest not-blood-but-nonetheless brother, and she looks like she might cry. “I didn't get to tell her goodbye.”

 

“You didn't have to, Mar. She knew you loved her and that's all that matters.”

 

“But-”

 

“But, nothing.” He cuts her off, placing his hand lightly over her mouth before she has the time to react. “I think you should go to bed. Come on, let's go to the Manor.”

 

“It's not even one o'clock yet, Jason, and I'm twenty-four, not twelve. I think I can decide when I go to bed.”

 

“Not with me around, you can't. I saw how you were looking at that street, now come on before I carry you back to the house.”

 

“How rude.” She says, but stands up to follow him anyways. “You know, you should be nicer to me. I  _ am _ your baby sister and all.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Martha Rose.”

 

And then, the two siblings are running across the rooftops of Gotham City to get to their father's house, and for a moment, Martha almost forgets why she was on that roof alone in the first place.

 

/ 

 

**fin.**


End file.
